Immortal by Seven
by Lusaun
Summary: The year of 2642, life on Earth is no where near the same. Feliciano Vargas should have died, three times by now... But each time, someone became a Life Giver for him. And when he meets his best friend Ludwig, how long before the Italian snaps, given his state of knowing everything done for him.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: Long time no see, peeps. That's because I haven't had computer access, and now that I do, I'll hopefully update a bit more and all. You guys probably thought I was dead. XD Just kidding. Anyway, in case I don't update here, check out I do fanfictions there too as well as have my own story going on. For my own story, check out Lusaun that story is called The Doll. For fanfictions, check out FeliPeaveGiver24 ( Long story short about the name... 'C' and 'V' are too close together on touch screen iPhone, and I don't check a lot of times what I type. Oops. Oh well! ) I have a few stories going on my fan fiction account, and I will hopefully transfer stuff that are on here to that account, so I can update from my phone much more easily. Until then, enjoy the story. Happy Reading~! - N. Italy/Lusaun. **

**For the song that inspired this : watch?v=ixskugIPSSQ**

Immortal by Seven

Prologue

The world has changed so much by this time... The time of 2642, January 17th, a new law that changes everything forms. Given the situation of Earth now, it had become increasingly more and more difficult to keep a large amount of people alive on the planet. The solution? Simple. Make it to where only 5,000 people can live at a time. It appeared to be the only and best option at this time. The planet was growing weak, and until that problem was resolved, only 5,000 people could be supported at a time. Given how advance technology has gotten through the years, it was now possible to determine a person's death time, when the correct variables are considered and entered into a super computer. This was frequently used in the largest and main hospital in the world, found in North America. Since only 5,000 people could be on Earth at a time, it wasn't uncommon for when a new child is born, that a death follow after, whether by choice of a Life Giver, as they are considered, or by just a death in general. Life Givers can be a family member, close relative, a friend, hell, even a stranger, if one over hears and is willing to be a Life Giver for the new child. The terrible thing about this though... If no one is willing to be a Life Giver for the child... Either a parent must give their life, or the child's life is taken. Many people find this cruel and heart breaking... But this is what life has become. So much depression but still those beautiful moments are there... If you ignore what everything else has become. No one knows if anything will change, to where this limit can be done away with... All that is known is that this whole thing is terrible, and as many realize it... How long will it take before anything is done about it?


	2. Hallucinations

Author's note: Well, I have started chapter 1! Hopefully this turns out better than I think it will. Going to do my best! Happy reading~! /Lusaun

Immortal by Seven

Chapter 1: Hallucinations

**Computer File: Feliciano Vargas.**

**Born: March 17th 2642, three months after the limitation law was made.**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Copper brown hair, short, curl on the left side of his head. Amber eyes. Slender figure.**

**Height: 172 cm or 5 6"**

**Current Psychological State: Anxious, depressed... See Mental Problems below.**

**Mental Problems: Appears to be slowly losing his mind... Becoming schizophrenic, ad experiencing more and more hallucinations.**

**Possible Causes: Seeing his family and close friend die to save him and keep him on this planet.**

**Relatives: Lovino Vargas, older brother ( 17. Born Mar. 17 2641 ).**

_March 17th, 2654, Feliciano Vargas has turned 16. However, he is noticeably no where near happy about it. That can be understood from what he has been through... Four times now, he should have died, but managed to pull through, after moments of being replaced for the life of a child's. It was always strange how many times this one teenager throughout his life, he's come close to dying, only to instantly recover enough to have a clear fighting chance, and then live. Sure, he always needed help of medical attention,Sure, he always needed help of medical attention, This specific person is quite a mystery..._

_- Doctor Hart_

Doctor Lindsay Hart sighs as she brushes away the hologram coming from her laptop. She closes the small device after turning it off and looking out the window of her home. It was basically right next to the large hospital, the largest in the world, really. With the land masses having grown close enough to each other, it was just more convenient with the teleporters in range of each other to just make once main one. Since North America's seemed to be somewhat central to all the others, enough that the teleporters will not malfunction and make people fall into the large ocean if connection is lost, or interfered with, the whole medical staff around the planet gathered to one place. Once made larger and having several add-ons for simple medical needs, it became the one hospital that everyone went to. It also made things easier with keeping up with how many people there were on could see some people out and about in their flying cars, gliding smoothly above the roads, a few teens on hover boards, clearly trying to get home before worried parents call the police to search for them, and many many lights of still open buildings. It wasn't too late, about 7:45 P.M., but still, parents get worried, even with easy contact with the hover boards as well as the cellular glasses that were around their necks, made indestructible, of course. It was only normal for parents to worry. She then began to think.

This Feliciano Vargas was quite the puzzle. So many times he should have died, four to be exact. ... And yet, he still had someone willing to die for him when they realized the young boy would live. He was so well loved, so cared about, yet he was so unhappy, it appeared. However, she could in a way, understand why he was so upset... After all, people were giving up their lives for him, when he still had that chance that he could have died. She then sighs and shakes her head. She had better keep close tabs on him. Who knows how long until this time bomb explodes and he chooses to end his own life, especially with how his mental state seems to be becoming worse and worse each day.

* * *

Feliciano sighs a bit when he woke up the next morning, a day after his birthday. He had turned 16. Sure, in most cases, people were always so happy to have made it through another year. However, why /should/ he be so happy? For all he knew, he was going to die today, or worse... He would come close to it, and manage to pull through... And his brother would take his own life to be a Life Giver for him. That thought sent a terrified shiver down his spine and he shut his eyes tightly. No. No, he couldn't think about that. He had had more fun spending the day with the older Italian, since it had been his birthday as well. Lovino was now 17, a year older than the other Italian. The younger of the two had spent most of the day making and keeping the other happy and smiling, since that seemed to be the only thing that kept his spirits up. As long as Lovino was alive, healthy, smiling and laughing still, he could at least fake his own happiness to be believable. Most people would wonder why he _wasn't _happy. Was it really such a mystery? Four people have given their lives for him. First his father. Then his mother. Next, his grandfather, a year ago. Three months ago, his childhood friend. He felt like everyone he loved and held so close to him were dying one by one, just for him. He wasn't worth all of that. Yet they still chose death for him. He was getting scared that his older brother will do the same if and when that time comes.

"You always were so hard on yourself..." a voice whispers through his dark room, a high pitched voice. The Italian froze in his bed, gulping bit. His heart began to pound against his chest, his eyes wide as his breathing seemed to slow down. A shudder went down his spine, as he slowly peeks out from under the covers he was in, fearful for what he was about to see. He gasps, a hand going to his mouth in horror. It was his mother again, only this time... Instead of the warm and welcoming and lively figure he had seen many times before in his hallucinations, she was now pale white, once warm amber eyes cold, and lifeless. Blood was seemingly dripping down her body, on to the carpeted ground. Her clothes were torn as if she had been wearing the same ones for years on end. Her voice had sounded once so loving and caring, always seeming to fill him with hope and life... Now it was cold and raspy, as if hoarse or she had been in a fire. He found himself unable to speak, the image of his mother in this state freezing him in terror. "We loved you... So very much... Why are you doing this to yourself...?" Her voice now seemed as if it were echoing throughout the room and in his mind. He covers his ears tightly, now trembling in fear as tears fell down his face.

"S-Stop it... Mamma, stop, per favore..." he whimpers. He almost yelled out in surprise and fear when he suddenly felt a chill go down his back and through his body. He looked up and this time actually screamed when he saw the figure now standing next to him, her hand on her back. She wore a creepy and unwelcoming smile on her face as she then gave a bone chilling laugh.

"If you're so ungrateful to be alive... And so tired of living... Then why don't you kill yourself? You'll bring someone else life in the process..." her voice hisses. Before more could be done, the door flung open, the lights turning on, and she vanished, leaving a shaking and terrified Italian in his bed.

"Feliciano? I heard you scream, what is the problem?" he heard his older brother's voice ask, both slightly annoyed but clearly concerned, as he enters the room fully. His hazel eyes easily showed that same concern as he moves over slowly to sit down beside his baby brother. Feliciano couldn't seem to be able to voice anything that happened in that moment. Instead, he just threw his arms around Lovino and started crying, glad to feel his arms go around him as well. Even if she was only a hallucination... What if she was right?


	3. The Voice

Immortal by Seven

Chapter 2

The Voice

It had taken a few moments for Feliciano to actually calm down. He was now in his older brother's arms, eyes closed and taking a few, slow breaths. It... It was... just a hallucination. Their mother would never really say that to him. She loved them both too much to ever say such things. "Feliciano... What happened?" He heard Lovino ask him after a moment. The younger brother blinks a bit, having to think of something quickly. After another moment of silence, he looks up at the other, blinking a bit before laughing nervously.

"Ah... Mi dispiace, fratello. I guess I was just having another one of my night terrors," he lies before giving him a hug. "I'm ok, really." The elder sibling sighs softly before nodding a bit in understanding. He wraps his arms around him a bit tighter before gently rubbing his back.

"Alright, if you're sure..." He replies slowly. He then presses a soft kiss to his forehead in reassurance. "Well, it's close to nine, come have breakfast then you're free to go out if you want to. Just be careful, don't forget your cell glasses, and call if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry about me."

* * *

Being outside was better for the young Italian, more or less. At least he had a chance to walk around and try to clear his mind. That was honestly not something that happened often though. Feliciano closed his eyes a moment, his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help thinking about this morning and his hallucination. He tried to think a bit before, if he had had any dreams. Sometimes his dreams could influence a hallucination a bit. Like, when he was really upset one night, he had dreamt about his mother comforting him. When he awoke that morning, his hallucination was warm and kind; his mother continuing to comfort and support him. Had he dreamt of her being cruel? He couldn't even imagine that now, his mother had always been a warm and kind-hearted person. It was just her nature. He tried thinking about it a bit more. Had he dreamt of anything that would have threatened his life? He didn't think he had. Maybe it was because of how he had felt yesterday, on his birthday. He wasn't happy then and felt like he shouldn't even be there. Ding, ding ding. We have a winner.

That would definitely explain his hallucination this morning. It was because he had felt so terrible that he was still alive that day, more than usual, that it happened. Normally he would just decide not to do that again, but he really couldn't make that decision. He would always feel like he didn't belong here on Earth. He should have died. Yet he seemed cursed to continue to live with one less person he held dear to him at his side. It just wasn't fair. Why was it that his loved ones seemed to keep being ripped away from him? _It's because you were meant to be alone, _a voice in his head immediately answered. What? Who had said that? The Italian glances around the area. No one. Not many people were up and about too early, and if they were, they were in the more central, city area. He was in the park right now, near the forest and just easy rolling plains. There was a sidewalk pathway for people to walk on, or use their hover boards to go around. He was fairly certain this path led towards Great Britain and Europe. Would take longer on foot to just walk there, then he'd have to pay to go further anyway. Then again, it was also cheaper that way, than if he took a teleporter to one of the countries in the central area. Welcome to America. Lovino had thought it be better to stay in America and stay closer to the hospital for him. His older brother was always so worried about him. _He has every right to worry. You're losing your mind. But he doesn't know that, does he?_ There was that voice again. Was it really in his head? Oh, God… Was he really hearing voices? He had just figured he was imagining it, or someone around him was talking. It looks like there was no way to make an excuse for it now. He figured he wasn't going to be able to just ignore this. 'Ok, Voice. What are you doing here…?' he asks in his mind, glancing around the area. He decided to turn around and start heading back. He hadn't gone far, after all.

_ Isn't it obvious? I'm your inner self. Telling you what you already know,_ came the voice's cheeky answer, obviously amused by the whole thing. His inner self? There was no way that could be. But…

'If you're my 'inner self', why are you mocking me?' he questions himself. He felt like he could easily hear that horrible cackle of laughter as if it were surrounding him. It made his heart begin to pound hard against his chest and glance around nervously. It felt all too real.

_ Because you are so weak and pathetic,_ his so called inner self replied smoothly. _Think about it. Who knows you best now? Your inner self, of course. I know your every fear, every conflict, everything you've been through. I know what you like, and what you hate. I have all of your memories and thoughts. I am, sadly, you, you little weakling._ The young Italian's heart seemed to drop when he hears all of this, shutting his eyes tightly. No! He wasn't weak!

'Lies. All you say are lies!' he argues. That only brought another round of laughter. God, why wouldn't this voice stop laughing and mocking him?!

_ Is that what you keep telling yourself? Look at you. You're arguing with yourself. A voice in your head. Want to keep telling yourself you aren't crazy?_ He hated to admit it… But in a way, that voice was right. Maybe he really _was_ losing it. It was terrifying to think about though. He shook his head.

'N-No. No! I refuse to believe you!' he argued. He then ran off, covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the voice's jeers. He couldn't just run away from this problem, and he couldn't just ignore it. He was stuck with it.

* * *

Before long, he someone managed to get to the more city like area once more. He didn't even notice, still trying to tune out the voice. It just wouldn't stop! Continuous remarks of how weak he was, how he couldn't handle anything, and how he should be dead. It was becoming so overwhelming that all of his other sense seemed to shut down. He didn't hear anything but that voice, everything around him turning into a blur. He felt a cold numbness despite how warm the temperature it was. He couldn't even smell anything. It was like all of his other sense just stopped, became nonexistent. Had that not happened he would have realized he was walking in the middle of traffic, a mix of floating cars, hover boards, and a few cars still on the ground. He wasn't paying attention. He didn't hear the horns going off around him, didn't see the cars as they came closer, trying to alert him to move out of the way, or smell the bit of exhaust from the ground bound cars. The only reason he realized something was happening and that he was obviously in the middle of the road was when a strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him to the sidewalk. That was when the voice stopped and reality seemed to crash down around him. He could hear all of the horns till going off some, a few angry shouts, and others of concern. He could now feel that he was on his butt on the sidewalk, having cut his hands a bit from the impact. Now the cars went by, now clearly visible. He blinks in confusion. When had he gotten to town again? Suddenly, there was a voice right near he was. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! Just walking into the middle of traffic, you could have _died_!" the now completely physical voice was scolding, but was more worried than angry. Huh? The copper haired one looks up, now seeing a young boy, clearly about his age, more or less. He had slicked back blond hair and light blue eyes, showing a mixture of concern and bewilderment. He obviously had no idea what was going on with the other. Then again, did Feliciano even know what was going on with himself? He laughs nervously, slowly standing up.

"S-Sorry… I… I guess I was just… distracted?" he suggests, grinning sheepishly. The larger man shakes his head, clearly not understanding that.

"How does someone not realize when they are walking in the middle of the road?" he questions, his voice having a distinct accent. German, the other was certain.

"Ah… G-Good question?" he replies once more, laughing nervously once more. "I'm Feliciano! What's your name?" Way to completely change the subject to be irrelevant. Even his savior seemed confused by it, but also slightly amused.

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

**Author's Notes: Sorry for late night update! I was watching kids and cleaning all day today, and so I did it tonight. I'm going to try to update this every Saturday. **

**Translations: Mi dispiace- I'm sorry.**

** fratello- brother.**


	4. A Small Lie?

**Author's Note: This took freaking forever to update, I'm so sorry! IF anyone is even still following this anymore. XD Here's a little update, not much, but I can't really think of what to do. I have points A to like... H. But I have almost nothing in between and no ending. XD;; Sorry. ~Lusaun/N. Italy/Leon/Mr. L**

Immortal by Seven

Chapter 3

A Small Lie?

"So... You're sure you just... didn't hear the horns? Or really anything?" Ludwig was then asking Feliciano, sitting with him on the bench. The male in question gives a small shrug and sighs.

"Well, that's basically what happened..." He mumbles in response to him, finally looking over at him. "I mean... I just was completely distracted. I'm sorry to have causes you trouble by you having to have to pull me back..." That was when the teen's eyes widened a bit in slight surprise.

"What? Why would you apologize for that? That's like apologizing for... well, _living_. Anyone would have saved you in my position," the German points out to him. _How can you sound so sure? _ the Italian wonders, though he keeps up a bright smile. _It's not like you know what I'm going through . _

"Guess you could say... I've had a lot of close calls," he replies nonchalantly, though on the inside he felt like he was dying. He should have died plenty of times before... Why was he still not dead? He should have died years ago, having been saved four times before... _Just die,you idiot! The world doesn't need you, and all you're doing is causing yourself to be alone!_ that voice was saying again, which almost made him actually cry out in shock. Though he hid it well, it seemed the other could tell something more was wrong.

"You seem to be a bit... Out there? Are you _sure_ you're alright?" the German accented voice asks, concern clear in his tone. _Better tell him~. Tell him how you're going insane! Tell him how four people, so far, to save your sorry ass!_ the voice yelled at him. However, the copper haired one only have a small laugh and shake of his head.

"I'm always a bit out there, Ludwig~. Best to learn that now," he tells him, his eyes glimmering a bit in amusement. _Oh, how smooth, kid. He's going to see right through you, eventually._

'Can you just stop?! I just met him, there's no way he's going to see through my act!' he argues with that voice. 'You're not in this!'

_Oh, please... I'm __**always**__ in this. Because I __**am**__ you. Idiot._ As that voice continued on, he almost missed the blond beginning to speak to him once more.

"Well, if you say so..." he was saying, before looking off a moment. He then looks over at Feliciano curiously. "Where do you live, anyway?"

"Oh... I live more uptown, I guess you could say. But I live around here," the one in question answered. "I live with my big brother." Ludwig seemed a bit surprised by this new fact.

"You do? Well, we already share one thing in common. I live with my older brother as well," he informs him, which shocked by this new information as well.

"No way! You're so bluffing!" the Italian argues, his amber eyes wide. "I haven't really met anyone who lives with only their older brother. They usually have their parents, grandparents, or someone..." The German offers a faint smile, before shaking his head.

"Nein, I am not bluffing. Why would I do that?" he then asks him curiously. "Sounds a bit silly to bluff about such a thing." Well, that was certainly true... The smaller male then smiles brightly, before giggling once more. All around him, he could hear people walking on by, cars and hoverboards zooming off, but in that moment... It felt more like just the two of them. He wanted to really talk with this new person. He certainly seemed like someone he could get along with. He began to say something else, when he heard a ring. He blinks and realizes it was his cellglasses ringing! He pulls them off of his shirt and puts them on.

"Answer," he says simply, giving the newcomer a bit of an apologetic look. The other just gave a small shrug, as if to assure him, silently, that it was fine. Next thing he knew, he could see Lovino before his eyes, wearing similar glasses as him. "Ciao, Lovi~."

"Feliciano, where are you at? It's been nearly four hours since the last time we talked, which was at home!" the older brother scolds, causing the younger to tense up a bit. He wasn't exactly scared, just surprised about the whole thing. 'It's really been four hours?!' he thought in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, fratello... I really didn't think it was even an hour," he began to apologize.

"Honestly, I swear if you didn't have that timer to tell you when it was six and time to start going home if you were out, than you wouldn't even know it was a new day!" the elder began to ramble, obviously exaggerating, before he then stops and blinks. "...Who the hell is that with you?"

"...A new friend," Feli then answers, glancing at the said man once more. He then goes back to facing forward.

"A new friend? Do you just make friends with everyone?"

"Not exactly..."

"I just ran into him," Ludwig then interrupts. That caught Feliciano off guard, as he looks back over at him. "I helped him up and then we started talking, that's all." Well... That's definitely _not_ how it went, but he was willing to go along with that. There was a small moment of silence, Before Lovino gave a small nod.

"Alright... Well, just come home around six thirty. I'll see you then," he says, before hanging up suddenly. The younger Italian blinks a bit, before taking off the glasses and putting them back on his shirt.

"Well... Why on Earth did you lie to him like that?" he suddenly asks the blond, looking over at him. He first got a small shrug, and then an actual response.

"I felt like you didn't want to tell him the truth. At least, not right then."


	5. Voice's Revenge

**Author's Note: Wow! Haven't updated this in a while! I'm sorry! I plan on updating everything within a few days, so if you read my other fanfics, I hope you can bear with me here. Also, sorry if you get a bunch off e-mails from about me because I'm updating so much. Heheh. I suck, I know. XD ~ Lusaun/Mr. /Leon/Haruhi (( Pffft, I go by so many names, I don't know what names to put anymore. ))**

**Immortal by Seven**

**Chapter 4**

**Voice's Revenge**

After talking just a bit more, the two teens had headed home. Feliciano's mind was in a bit of a haze, as he thought about what all had just happened. He had almost died... _again_. But had it not been for Ludwig... He shook his head, sighing. No. No, he couldn't think about that. There's no way her could put his brother under that pressure again. He couldn't keep living their lives so scared that Feli was going to keep having near death experiences until...

_Until you finally die like you should, you mean? Jeez, you should have died so long ago, kid. But look at you being all immortal and just coincidentally managing to live again at the last minute. Don't you realize how many people you've had died for you, all because you just couldn't die, after someone already took your place._ That voice was back. And it came stronger, merciless. And it was ready to really bring the Italian down. He clenches his fists, shutting his eyes tightly a moment.

'Great, you're back. So happy to see you're here again...' he thought to himself, sighing inwardly. Seriously, did this voice just not know when to _stop?_ To just give it a rest? This wasn't all his fault... He never asked for them to give their lives for his. He was barely conscious when they would do it. It was _their_ choice. He couldn't choose for them. No way would a doctor allow that.

_Well, maybe if you weren't so stupid and careless to get in those situations in which you nearly died all the time, maybe you wouldn't have had to do this what... two... three times now, not including when you were born. Your father gave you life after you were born..._

'Stop,' he tried to tell th voice, not wanting to listen anymore. But he couldn't. He was forced to listen, and nothing could change that. This voice was in his mind. And he couldn't just tune it out.

_Because no one else would give their life for you. Then, you were a little kid, playing with your brother... And what did you do? You ran into the street to get your ball. What happened then? You got hit. By a van. You idiot. _the voice continued. Now tears were coming to the teens eyes and he clenches his teeth. He was leaning against a building now, taking a small, deep breath, trying to stop his shaking. This voice was getting out of hand. And it just wouldn't quit.

_And who gave their life for you? Your mother. She told her father, begged him to just watch both you and your brother when she was gone, but she wasn't going to sit and watch her son get killed for living. How sweet. Not. Then what happens? A year ago, after being such a good boy and not getting in trouble, who left the house after dark? And who got shot? Your dumb ass did._

'Quit talking! I know of the choices _I_ made! I can't change what others did for me though!' he tried to counter as he just faintly felt himself begin to slide down the building, his back against the wall. He curled up, bringing his knees to his chest, hugging them tight, before burying his face between his legs. His shaking wouldn't stop, even when he was now on the cool concrete ground.

_Who took the death for you when you made a sudden recovery? Your grandfather. And now it's just you and your brother. But wait! Let's not forget the time a few months ago too! Oh, this is my favorite one!_ The voice sounded so thrilled, like this was a game for it. It just loved to see how far it coul push the younger Italian, see just how much he could take. It knew he couldn't handle as much as he was throwing at him, with how many people he has lost. But it found great joy tormenting and reminding him of his stupidity.

'No... No, that was sheer, dumb luck! There was no way it was suppose to end like that...! I never wanted it to!' Feliciano argues, now able to feel those hot tears begin to stream down his face. This was going too far. It was too recent. He still felt like he could hear it all happen around him when he walked by that road... God, that was awful.

_Oh? You mean when that car slammed straight into your friend's car on __**your**__ side? When it should have completely crushed you, killed you instantly, but not a scratch on your friend? He got out unscathed! He should have just let you __**die!**__ ... But no. Even though you were battered up, broken, you pulled through. Last. Minute. Once again. The Boy Who Never Dies, no matter what the fuck you put him through! _

'Stop... Please, just stop...!' the teen begged, covering his ears now, as he bit his tongue, the back of his throat stinging. His heart clenched, and his blood ran cold, as it just went on, and on... and on.

_Your friend died. Because he felt it was all his fault. He didn't stop, and that flying car slammed into his on your side. He told your big brother that he would take the fault for it. That he felt he was alive for this purpose. And he died for you. You're killing people by living. Why don't you do everyone a damn favor, and just __**die**__?! For God's sake, they'd be better off without you! You could die, and they'd never have to worry about being a fucking Life Giver for your sorry ass!_

'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' he almost screamed out loud. But even though no one was walking by then, someone could probably hear him. Someone could have a window open, be down the block, walking the other way. And the Italian knew he would scream loud.

_Just give it up. Make a call. Make a reservation. And __**die**_.

"NO!" he finally yelled out,and he forgot his worry from basically two seconds ago. He just wanted peace and quiet. He just wanted it to end; he wanted this stupid voice to stop reminding him of all of this. He wanted to just continue to live life, and stop worrying he would die because of something around the corner. This. Wasn't. Fair.

"Feliciano?" a voice calls, but finally something that wasn't it his head. He looks up quickly, tears still streaking down his face, as he looked to see who was talking to him now. He was just glad it was a voice that everyone could hear... and not the one in his head.


End file.
